The Wanted Ray
by cutenekojin
Summary: Ray Kon is a new student.Kai is stuck with Ray for a week to show him around, but during the first night Kai suddenly feels like having Ray for himself. Tala too is one who wants Ray and tries everything to get him. Then someone comes and he too wants Ray
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One!  
  
"Kai Hiwatari is asked to report to the principal's office, Kai Hiwatari!"  
  
The intercom spoke at one of the classes in Bakuden High. Kai got out of his seat and without saying a word walked out of the class, as the other students started whispering questions as to why he was being call to the office. When Kai arrived to the office he went in without knocking.  
  
"What do you want, sir?" Kai asked and seated himself in a seat.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari, I suppose you know the school pretty well? I have a new student here for you to show around...his name is Ray Kon." The principal said as Kai took a seat.  
  
Ray came out from behind the principal and introduced himself to Kai, or Mr. Hiwatari, whichever.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ray, Ray Kon." He said shyly with a smile on his face, normally a shy one.  
  
"I want you for the following week to show Mr. Kon around since he is new here, thank you."  
  
And as the principal told that to the two boys he gestured for them to leave his office, which is what they did.  
  
"So...What's your name?" Ray said in a shy tone of voice.  
  
"Didn't you hear the principal?!" Kai said.  
  
Seeing how shy the new kid was Kai decided he would try, and he really means try to be nice with him.  
  
"My name is Kai Hiwatari, and yours is Ray Kon, if I heard correctly?  
  
'I think I'm gonna give him the basic social rules for the school.' Kai thought as he and Ray walked back to the class.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you a couple of things you do better not to forget that is if you want to live to graduate. First, don't piss me off; if you stay on my good side you'll be fine. Second, there is a group of four or five KIDS you DON'T want to hang around with. Tyson, Max, Kenny or Chief; and Hillary I think the girls name is, and don't worry it's gonna be easy to recognize them especially with Tyson around."  
  
By the time Kai was finished talking about this to Ray they had arrived at the class Kai had been called out of. As they entered the whole room came quiet and then whispers started about Kai, but Kai ignored them and went straight to the teacher's desk to tell her that there was a new student in her class.  
  
"Oh! Please come in and introduce yourself to the class!" The teacher greeted Ray with a warm smile.  
  
Ray entered the room and all the whispers stopped and everyone looked at him. Ray who had started to get comfortable around Kai was now starting to get nervous again.  
  
"Eh...my name is..."  
  
'Shit! I forgot my name! Oh...ya...I remember now.' Ray thought to himself and started speaking again.  
  
"Ray Kon. Eh...I come from China and I am new here..." Ray laughed nervously as he finished his sentence.  
  
Ray than saw something at the back at the class that caught his attention, red hair. Ray got closer to Kai and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Who is that guy with the red hair at the back of the class?"  
  
"Oh, he's Tala." Kai answered Ray's question.  
  
Kai headed over to the teachers desk and tells her that he has to show Ray around. The teacher saw where Kai usually sits and saw there was one empty chair. Kai went and sat down in his chair, behind Tala, while the teacher gave Ray the books he needed.  
  
"What did she talk about while I was gone?" Kai asked Tala who completely ignored his question.  
  
"Hi Kai, who is with you, is it a new student?"  
  
"Ya, I have to show him around for the next week or so." Kai answered Tala's questions, not like Tala who ignored his before.  
  
'And if he's good he could stay in our little group.' Kai thought as he watch Ray come closer to him.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, Mr Kon will sit in the seat next to you." The teacher said.  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
With that said Kai brought his foot up on the desk and laid back his chair on two legs. Soon Ray came and joined them. When the teacher started her class again Kai, Tala, Ian and Brian started talking. Then all the students turned and stared at the group, that including Ray.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL WANT!?" Kai screamed at the group.  
  
"For you to answer my question." The teacher said more serious than ever looking at Kai straight in the eyes.  
  
Kai turned to Ian and asked him what the question was. Luckily for him Ian was listening as well as talking.  
  
"Two verbs." Kai answered the teachers question and smirked back at her.  
  
"Lucky guess Mr. Hiwatari." The teacher simply said back looking at him the same way she did before.  
  
This is it for the first chapter. I know you must wonder where it takes place and all and all. Well the point is that it does not take place in any time in the show! Me and my friend started a yaoi rpg on Beyblade sometime at the beginning of the year and this is partly what it gives us. My friend, as you must know her as kairei4ever on this site is Kai Hiwatari and I am Ray Kon...We had a friend of no importance to you to have to know her name was doing Tala. 


	2. Chapter 2!

Chapter 2!  
  
Ray looked at Kai and started laughing as how Kai was lucky with his guess. He then stopped laughing when Kai shot him a clod glare and started blushing as he looked away. As he looked around he came face to face with Brian which made him jump.  
  
'He does not really look nice...He scares me...'Ray thought and backed away.  
  
As Ray back away he bumped into Kai in the process. Ray turned around blushing badly and excused himself, but as he turned he lost balance and he fell off the chair.  
  
'Great, my day is just great! Now I am sure I am on Kai's bad side now! Stupid Ray!'  
  
Tala jolted out of his seat as he saw Ray fall. Just before Ray could land on the floor, Tala caught him.  
  
"Are you ok, Ray" He asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Eh...eh..." 'Ray you look stupid say your ok!' "I-I'm ok...Thanks..." Ray said blushing.  
  
Ray wanted to get out of Tala's arms but he didn't seem t want to let go.  
  
"Eh...I'll go back to my seat now..."  
  
Ray still blushing got out of Tala's arms and went to sit in his seat. After Ray was seated in his seat Tala walked up to him.  
  
"Do you want to come at me house after school?" Tala asked Ray, blushing.  
  
'I am very, very stupid...I hope that he's free.'  
  
Ray looked at Tala with wide eyes and he blushed the same color as Tala's hair.  
  
"Eh...tonight? Eh...ok...I guess..."  
  
'Ray! You sound so stupid!' He thought to himself.  
  
Ray thought about what he got himself into wit Tala but then he remembered he had to find his house. You see Ray has this address on a piece of paper but he never got the time to search for it. Maybe Kai could help him; he was in charge of Ray this week anyways. Ray than took the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at Tala before turning to Kai.  
  
"Sorry Tala, I can't tonight...I got to find my house..."  
  
Ray then turned to Kai after Tala left.  
  
"Kai, Could you help me find this house? I don't really know where it is..." Ray said in a shy voice, looking at the paper he was holding.  
  
Kai took the paper and read the address.  
  
"Hey, that's not far from my place. I can show you where it is after school." Kai said in a surprised voice, but not changing his facial expression.  
  
"Thanks, I would appreciate it more than you think." Ray answered as a smile spread on his lips.  
  
"By the way, do you live alone or something?" Kai asked a little curious.  
  
"I do live alone." Ray nodded his head.  
  
As those things were said the final bell of the day rang.  
  
"Well we might as well get going." Ray said as he gathered his things and they exited the school.  
  
As they walked into the streets Kai heard a familiar, but unpleasant voice.  
  
"Hey, Mr Sourpuss! What!? Now your talking to new kids when you don't even talk to old friends?" Tyson asked in a happy, yet confused voice.  
  
"First of all big-mouth, you were never and will never be my friend. And by the way I think your fridge is calling you." Kai replied coldly.  
  
Tyson made a pathetic glare, Kai smirked and glared back, sending a chill down Tyson's spine, and then turned back to Ray.  
  
"I guess that was the Tyson kid you were talking about earlier?" Ray said as he looked at Tyson walking away madly.  
  
"I am impressed you remember what I told you." Kai said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at Ray.  
  
"Hey, no big deal! You tell me something I'll remember..." Ray smiled as he closed his eyes and bend it sideways. "So are we here yet?"  
  
As Ray said that his foot caught a rock and he fell. As Kai saw Ray trip on the rock Kai bends down and catches him before he hits the ground.  
  
"You've gotta be more careful, and look where your going or you might get hurt. Kai said as he looked around and saw he was in front of his house. ( More like a mansion if you ask me). "Can I see the address again, I don't quite remember."  
  
"Sure" Ray answered and reached down for his pocket.  
  
As Kai was holding Ray in a strange manner, Ray's hand landed on Kai's inner thy. You see when Ray fell Kai bent down but only to catch Ray backwards. Ray's back was on Kai's well toned chest and he was in-between Kai's legs which he had on knee resting on the ground.  
  
"Eh...Sorry...didn't mean...to eh...put it there..." But Ray didn't remove his hand.  
  
I know I am not making my chapters long but I don't always have the time to put more on each chapter...At least you have one per 2 days! Lol please review that would be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3!

Chapter 3!  
  
"Ah it's okay." Kai said.  
  
Kai took his hand that was holding Ray and brought it down to Ray's front pocket to go get the piece of paper with the address to Ray's house. Retrieving the paper, Kai read the address.  
  
"It's right next to my house!" Kai said surprised but did not show it.  
  
'Man I think he doesn't mind me having my hand there, but I am not complaining, why shout I anyways.' Ray thought than looked at the house right beside Kai's mansion. 'Man; my house looks small beside his...well duh! It is a mansion.'  
  
"So that's my house? Nice..." Ray said. (His nice is not in a bad way.)  
  
'I wonder...I don't think he has any food, might as well invite him over for supper.' Kai thought as he looked down at Ray.  
  
"Ray, do you want to come and have supper at my place." Kai asked.  
  
Ray looked up at Kai as he was staring at his house and Kai's mansion to see how pathetic the difference was.  
  
"Ya, sure!" Ray said happily.  
  
"Cool, let's go in!" Kai said as he headed threw the gates up to the door.  
  
As Kai came to open the door his butler opened it for him.  
  
"Master Kai! Your finally home!"  
  
"I invited someone over to eat so make enough food for two." After Kai said so he and Ray took a seat in Kai's huge living room, awaiting the food.  
  
"It's very nice here you might have a wealthy life, I mean that as, your rich..." Ray said looking around, admiring every beautiful things.  
  
Ray than became very nervous as the silence fell over them. He was actually in a big huge place and with Kai, and now the silence really fell on his nerves.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Tala went to Ray's house as he had found out where he lived by the secretary at school. As Tala saw that Ray was not at his house the other place he could think of was Kai's house, and that is where he went. As Tala got to the door of Kai's house he knocked on it. He had to see Ray badly, people wanted to see him now and Tala was in charge to find him.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kai heard a knock on the door but soon heard Brice, his butler answer the door, and as soon he appeared in the door way.  
  
"Master Kai, Mr. Tala is here." Brice said in his calm voice.  
  
"Okay, let him in." Kai more ordered than said.  
  
'I wonder what he wants,' Kai thought as he awaited Tala.  
  
Brice went back to the door and asked Tala why his presence.  
  
"I wish to talk to Ray Kon please. It's like very, very important."  
  
"Mr. Kon, Mr. Tala wishes to speak with you." Brice said returning to the living room.  
  
"Tell him to come join us." Kai once more ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Tala then followed Brice to the living room.  
  
"Ray, follow me. An important person wants to talk to you." Tala said.  
  
"Who is it? Is it the principal?" Ray looked up as Tala spoke to him.  
  
"No it is not him, it's someone else."  
  
"Then who is it? I am not leaving this comfy couch nor this huge beautiful place and this great person," Ray stopped and started blushing as he realised what he said but decided to continue for not it to look suspicious. "I wanna know who it is before I go..."  
  
"It's the teacher's council." Tala answered Ray's question, that he only understood.  
  
"I have to meet the teacher's council?! What the fuck is the idea?! Anyway give me 2 seconds I'll come..."  
  
Tala nodded and Ray went to sit beside Kai.  
  
"Can I come back after, if it is not to late?" Ray asked Kai.  
  
"Sure you can some back, do you want me to wait for you for supper?" Kai asked this time instead of ordering.  
  
'Even if he says to go ahead with out him, I'll wait for him.' Kai thought as he waited for Ray's answer.  
  
"Thanks Kai!" Ray smiled at him, "I'll try to come back. Well I gotta go, Tala is impacient," Ray laughed a little and headed towards Tala but stopped before leaving the room, "And Kai. If I don't come back soon, don't wait...or call, here," Ray handed Kai a paper with a number on it, "It's my cellophane." And Ray headed with Tala.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The trip was made in silence as none of them spoke while walking. When they finally arrived Tala had brought Ray to a basement in some building in a lost neighbourhood. (Don't ask why, I am not quite sure myself...)  
  
"Ok, here they are." Tala mentioned to the teachers sitting at a table.  
  
Ray looked at all the teachers who all looked back at him.  
  
"Hello...So why did you want to talk to me about? I don't like it here..." Ray said the last part not as loud.  
  
"It is important they we talk to you...Because you are..." But as the teacher of history spoke the ceiling collapsed suddenly on all of them.  
  
'Ok, this is really not funny! They are trying to scare me, it works! I want my mommy! Oh wait, Kai looks tuff...I want Kai!' Ray thought to himself.  
  
"Tala? What happened, where are we?" Ray asked.  
  
A teacher came by and helped Ray get out from under the roof.  
  
"Where is your friend?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know where he is. Could you help me get out of here? I wanna leave!" Ray said looking at the teacher.  
  
"Help me Ray, Ray help me please. Where are you Ray?" Tala continued asking for help.  
  
"I wouldn't mind helping you, but where are you!? Keep on screaming I'll try to find ya!" Ray said as he heard his name.  
  
Tala picked up his pocket lamp and opened it. "Do you see me now?"  
  
Ray saw a light but right away it flashed into his eyes.  
  
"Turn it off! I know where you are!" Ray went at Tala and took of the roof's segments that were on him and lifted him up. "Here you go."  
  
Tala took Ray in his arms and kissed him. Tala then stopped and excused himself. "I am sorry for that!"  
  
'Shit...He is cute, but is he free? And does he like me?"  
  
"I...eh...I...eh...I...eh....shit..." Ray was taken aback by the kiss.  
  
'What was that for!? On my god! But...do I like him? Or anyone?' Ray blushed and looked away. As he looked away he spotted an exit.  
  
"Sorry I'm outta here!" And Ray jolted out of the room.  
  
~ -~ -~ -~ - ~  
  
Ray kept running until he got right in front of his house and beside Kai's.  
  
'I don't know what should I do, go to him and tell him what happened or go to my house? Shit! I'll go to him though I won't tell him about me and Tala.'  
  
As Ray passed the gated he only had strength left to knock on the door and he then collided on the ground.  
  
That is all for chapter 3! Lol I promise I'll write maybe a little more the next time it is only that I don't have a lot of time these days! Well bye and please review!  
  
He 


	4. Chapter 4!

Chapter 4!  
  
Kai heard a knock on the door so he told Brice he would get the door. As he opened the door he didn't see anything and was about to shut the door when he saw Ray on the ground.  
  
"Ray, are you alright? What happened to you?" Kai said kneeling down and picked Ray up, bringing him in his living room and laid him on the couch, his head on Kai's lap.  
  
"Brice, get a bowl of water...oh and a glass too...Ray are you ok?"  
  
"Ya, I'm ok...I guess..." Ray said opening his eyes and looked at Kai.  
  
Ray looked around and saw that he was now in Kai's house and arms. Well more like his head on his lap but it is quite the same thing for him...Ray smiled at Kai and then closed his eyes.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Tala eventually couldn't get away from Ray and he had to see him again. Now as the time Kai was with Ray in the living room and Brice was roaming the house for any reason Tala was now standing in front of the door.  
  
"I hope that Kai will understand about me and Ray...If ever he told him...Which I am quite sure he didn't...Ray I love you and I also know that maybe you don't love me...I am quite positive that Kai has something for you too but I am the one who wants you more...Ray, you will be mine." Tala told himself as he was standing in front of the Hiwatari's Mansion.  
  
Tala then knocked on the door.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Brice whoever it is, no one is home." Kai said as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes Master Kai." Brice said as he headed to the door.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Yes?" Brice said as he opened the door, finally reaching it.  
  
"Hi, Brice. Is it possible that I leave a message for Kai?" Tala asked as he gave a letter to Brice. "When Kai reads the letter, tell him to phone me please." Tala was then gone as he said those last words.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Master Kai, Mr. Tala has left a message for you and he says when you are finish please call him." Brice hands Kai the letter.  
  
Kai took the letter in his hand and starts reading it, wondering what Tala would probably want to tell him which is not in his face.  
  
Letter:  
  
Dear Kai,  
  
When you have the time to phone me please do. And when you see Ray give me of his news. I don't know if I'll go to school tomorrow, but tell the teacher that I don't feel well and that she wont need to call my parents. If Ray wants to talk to me, he knows where I am!  
  
Bye,  
  
Tala  
  
After Kai had read the letter Kai was confused and he turned to Ray.  
  
"Ray, what happened over there? I really want to know."  
  
'Please tell me what happened.' Kai thought and gave Ray a pleading look.  
  
Ray looked at Kai and the look that Kai gave him almost made it slip, but he didn't want to tell him now.  
  
"Could we talk about something else? I don't feel like it to talk about it now, I'll , maybe tell you later."  
  
"Okay, hey do you want to stay the night?"  
  
'I hope he'll say yes, I want to get to know him more.' Kai thought.  
  
"Sure will!! I mean ya...I will...hen hen..." Ray laughed nervously.  
  
'Ya! I would love to! But then I have no choice, my house is not ready yet...Ya! A stay over at Kai's!' Ray thought happily.  
  
"Nice, lets go see what room you can sleep in." Kai said as he got off the couch and took Ray's hand and lead his up to an enormous stair case. He then started to walk towards the guess rooms.  
  
"Master Kai, I am afraid to say that all the rooms on that side no longer have any ceilings...The only rooms left are yours and mine." Brice said as he looked down. "They will only be fixed next week."  
  
"Thanks for telling me. Where can he stay?" Kai asked pointing at Ray. "Oh! I know," turns to Ray, "You take my room I'll take the couch."  
  
"I don't feel like that's right, how about...what size is your bed?" Ray asked looking at Kai.  
  
'We could sleep in the same bed...I don't want him to sleep on the couch even though it looks comfortable...' Ray thought still looking at Kai.  
  
"Ummm...King I think. Why?" Kai asked looking at Ray.  
  
"Just to know cause I thought it was unfair that you were the one to sleep on the couch and I know you wont let me sleep there...So we can both sleep in your bed...king size is huge!" Ray smiled and blushed as an idea came threw his mind.  
  
"I guess it is logical. And ya, it is huge, sometimes I almost get lost in the covers. And you right I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch."  
  
'I guess it could be fun...' Kai smirked as ideas formed in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this is all for Chapter 4! Lol hope you liked it, I will write soon don't worry! So now please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5!

Chapter 5!  
  
"So do you have any showers? I feel dirty." Ray asked Kai as he really needed one.  
  
"Ya, follow me." Kai said as he went through many hallways and twists and turns, it took in other words at least 5 minutes to get to the bath as if you were in a maze.  
  
"Here it is. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." Kai said as he showed Ray the door of the bathroom.  
  
"The time you reach the living room I'll be finished and I will eventually get lost on my way there..." Ray looked at Kai and smiled.  
  
"Oh! Right, sorry it's not everyday that I invite new people in my house. So I'll wait here till your done and I'll show you to my room." Kai smiled for the first time.  
  
'I wonder what we could do after he takes a shower. I don't know but I think I am falling for him.' Kai thought as he watched Ray enter the washroom.  
  
"I'll try to make it as short as possible, not to make you wait for so long." Ray answered as he got undresses and entered the shower.  
  
As the hot water touched Ray's cold skin a moan of pleasure escaped his lips, which made Kai blushed madly at the other side of the wall.( I mean out of the bathroom by that) Ray was feeling so good and happy at the same time. Every now and then Ray would moan as he would feel very comfortable. Ray's shower was finally over and he got out, wrapping a towel around his slender waist. Then Ray looked down at his clothes, he couldn't wear them they were al dirty because of when the ceiling had fallen on him when he went with Tala. Ray opened the door and looked at Kai with a shy look on his face.  
  
"Eh...Kai...You have any clothes I could borrow? Mine are like very dirty..." Ray blushed slightly hiding himself behind the door.  
  
"Um...ya. Do you mind coming to my room?" Kai asked as he eyed Ray having a faint blush on his face.  
  
"Ok..." Ray nodded his head at Kai.  
  
"Okay follow me." And Kai headed towards his room.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Tala went to phone Ray at his house but no one answered. Tala then thought Ray would probably be occupied and he decided to go and see for himself and he knocked on Ray's front door but again no one answered.  
  
"He's at Kai's house I am positive!"  
  
Tala then rushed over the Ray's neighbour, Kai's mansion and ran up to the door and knocked.  
  
"If Brice doesn't let me talk to Ray, I push him and I run in the house until I find him." Tala told himself under his breath.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Brice slowly walked to the door and opened it as he had heard knocking.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Tala....Come in. Please wait in the living room I'll go see if Master Kai is available." Brice said and after headed upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
As Kai and Ray were about to enter Kai's bedroom Brice came about.  
  
"Master Kai, Mr. Tala is here to speak with, Mr. Ray or you, I didn't ask." Brice said a little out of breath.  
  
"Ok, please show ay to my quarters and get him some cloths from my closet, they might fit him. While I go see what Tala wants." Kai said and headed down to the living room.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Hey Tala, why are you here?" Kai asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Can I speak with Ray, and then to you?" Tala said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
'I hope that Ray is alright and that it is possible to talk with him. Why did I do that before? I am...very...very...stupid.' Tala thought as he waited an answer from Kai.  
  
"Well it's because Ray is a little tied up, he isn't dressed, he just got out of the shower, so why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell me while you wait for Ray?" Kai told Tala.  
  
'I really wonder what he's doing here.' Kai thought looking at Tala also awaiting his answer.  
  
"Never mind I'll wait for Ray, can you go and get him?" Tala looked out side.  
  
"Why wont you tell me what you have to tell me while you wait for Ray!?" Kai was starting to get angry.  
  
'God he's really getting on my nerves.' Kai thought as he wished Tala could just disappear.  
  
"No." Tala answered back calmly but he too was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go see if he's finished." Kai said and he left the living room for his room.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
As Kai arrived to his door he stopped dead in front of it.  
  
'Should I knock before I go in? I don't know if he's fully dressed yet...I might as well take the safety and knock.' Kai thought and he knocked on the door.  
  
Ray heard a knock on the door and finished dressing up before going to answer.  
  
"Please come in, it's you house Kai." Ray started laughing as he knew that it was Kai somehow before he opened the door ad he then sat on the bed.  
  
"I know it's my house I just didn't want to walk on you without you clothes." Kai then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Ray.  
  
Ray was wearing on of Kay's black skin-tight tank top and a pair of baggy black pants. His hair was all brushed and he had untied his bow to put them in a high pony tail with his normal bandana on his forehead. Kai was then amazed how Ray would look and the length of his hair was incredible.  
  
"So, why are you up so early? Wasn't someone at the door?" Ray asked as he looked at Kai, not noticing the way he was now.  
  
"Oh ya..." Kai snapped out of his daze, "Tala is here, he wants to talk to you." Kai made a funny face indicating he didn't want Tala around.  
  
"What!? Tala is here!? He wants to talk to me?" Ray looked at Kai all confused and really surprised.  
  
Ray relaxed a little, why not go and talk to see what Tala wants, even thought he didn't really want to.  
  
"Sure...could you bring me to him...please?"  
  
"Sure...just follow me..." Kai said as he exited his room and waited for Ray to follow him.  
  
'Why did Tala have to come and fuck everything up!? Now I have to wait longer.' Kai thought as he waited for Ray.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Ray followed Kai down to the living room and when he entered he looked straight at Tala.  
  
"What do you want again, Tala?" Ray asked in a mixed up voice of board-ness and anger.  
  
"Hi! It's important that I talk to you but not here." Tala blushed at the sight of Ray but handed him a paper, "Please, don't forget." And he was gone.  
  
(One the paper)  
  
6:30 Big Maple Park (Ok I made that up but at least we have a park now...)  
  
Ray looked at the paper confused.  
  
"What is this for?" He asked himself out loud, "And when is it!? Might be tomorrow..." ray looked at Kai and blushed as he realized he was talking to himself out loud. Ray then smiled nervously and spoke, "So what you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know." Kai looked at his watch and it read 10:32, "Why don't we head up to bed, it's starting to get late." Kai smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 5! Yeh! Lol! But please this is the only thing I am asking you, can you please review, cause if it continues like this my story will get deleted and I don't feel like starting it all over again...And if you have friends that like yaoi please tell them about my story...its not the only one I made by that's the one that's not yet finished. So if you don't review I will have to do this: I will not post any new chapter if you do not review or else its only a waist of my time...Well thanks a lot for the ones that reviews!!! 


	6. Chapter 6!

Chapter 6!  
  
'He's cute when he smiled, which is not often...Man I am falling for him!' Ray thought as he smiled dreamily at Kai.  
  
As they finally reached the bed room Ray was blushing all the way but sat on Kai's bed quietly and smiled up to him.  
  
"Hey Kai, is it ok if I, when I sleep would be probably...close to you...? I mean when I sleep I like to be warm and I end up by...hugging...the nearest person...Is it ok?" Ray asked blushing a deep red, crimson and looked down awaiting Kai's answer.  
  
"No it's ok." Kai said.  
  
'Cool, I'll be next and really close to Ray. I am really falling for Ray.'  
  
"I thought you would have had said something else...I am really happy." Ray said as he smiled at Kai.  
  
"Well usually I do mind." 'Why did I say that!? He might think I am weird or something.' Kai thought as he answered Ray's more said comment.  
  
"Could we please have something to eat?" Ray blushed as his stomached growled.  
  
"Sure, you can have something to eat. Do you want me to ask Brice to bring us something or do you want to do down stairs to the kitchen?" Kai smiled for the 3rd time that day.  
  
"Well I hope Brice, if I say his name properly wouldn't mind bringing something up here." Ray smiled at Kai again.  
  
"Sure, I don't think Brice would mind." Kai smiled again.  
  
"And you know what? When you smile I like it, you should smile more often." Ray blushed as he let that out.  
  
"I guess I could, for you though..." Kai looked away blushing.  
  
After a little minute of recovery in Kai's head he got up and went to an intercom on his wall. He pressed a button and Ray and himself could here Brice's voice on the other side.  
  
"Yes Master Kai, how may I help you?" Brice said on the other side.  
  
"Do you mind bringing something up for us to eat?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?"  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Kai asked to Ray as he turned around.  
  
"Eh...Nothing in particular...I don't mind." Ray looked up at Kai and his stomach once again growled out of hunger, making Ray blush.  
  
"Eh...just bring anything up, anything that looks good." Kai said turning back to the intercom.  
  
"Yes Master Kai, it will be up in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Kai turned around back to Ray and went to join Ray on the bed, sitting beside him.  
  
"So what's the deal with Tala?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing really you need to know..." 'Nothing really you wanna know...Oh Kai, such a bad question when everything was so perfect!' Ray thought and gave Kai a very weak smile.  
  
Ray then laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'Kai, I think I love you. Though I know that much about you, you don't feel the same way...' Ray started crying silently.  
  
Why would life be so unfair with him? He would love a guy who doesn't love hi and an other guy would love him and Ray was not sure for his emotions towards him.  
  
'Why? Why is this happening to me?' Ray looked at Kai who was not looking at him, 'He's out of your reach Ray.' And Ray looked back at the ceiling hoping Kai doesn't hear him cry.  
  
Kai could hear soft crying and wondered where it came from. He looked beside him and saw it came from Ray.  
  
'Why is he crying all of a sudden?' Kai thought as he lay down beside Ray.  
  
"What's wrong Ray?" Kai plopped himself on one of his elbows so he was looking at Ray.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have asked that, how dumb can I get.'  
  
Ray looked at Kai and stopped crying; only tears would leak down his face.  
  
"I'm fine...No big deal..." Ray tried to fake a smile but apparently it didn't fool Kai which looked at him more serious than ever.  
  
'Maybe I'm wrong...Maybe he could feel the same thing...Stop thinking what could never happen! Kai will never love you! You only make yourself sadder!' Ray closed his eyes and turned his back to Kai, making him lie on his side.  
  
'Okay, there is definitely something wrong.' Kai moved closer to Ray and put a hand on Ray's arm, and brought his head over Ray's.  
  
"Ray, really what's wrong? I can see you're not happy, but said."  
  
"And why would you care!?" Ray blurted that out not really meaning to and started crying again.  
  
'What is wrong with me? I'll say like Kai, there is definitely something wrong.'  
  
As Ray blurted out what he just blurted out Kai moved back a little but not far enough so not to feel Ray's warmth. Ray closed his eyes and laid back into Kai's chest where the warmth was. Kai then smiled when Ray leaned back on his chest. Kay wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and kept on smiling.  
  
'That feels so good.'  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, you might think now that I am weak..." Ray turned around without getting out of Kai's hold and buried his face in Kai's shirt; getting some little wet spots.  
  
'I don't know now...would he feel the same way as I do for him...? There is no way else then to ask to know...But then if he says no, what could I say...? I am done for!'  
  
"It's okay, and no I don't find you weak." Kai started rubbing Ray's back, hopping it would comfort him.  
  
'I wonder, if he likes me like I like him?' Kai placed a butterfly kiss on Ray's head.  
  
Ray looked up at Kai as a butterfly kiss was placed on his head.  
  
'Does this mean? I think...Yes!' Ray without really thinking jumped and captured Kai's lips upon his. Ray then waited to see if Kai would kiss back or brake the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is chapter 6! Lol I hope you liked it! And just to tell you, the other chapter will be a little lemon but the best lemon is in the future chapters to come, thought if you like to see Ray and Kai kiss then the second chapter is what you will like! Well review and thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7!

Chapter 7!  
  
Kai was surprised when Ray kissed him, but soon kissed back, bringing his hand behind Ray's head to deepen the kiss even further.  
  
'I guess that answers my question.'  
  
Ray smiled as Kai deepened the kiss.  
  
'That makes no wonder...he feels the same way.' Ray thought and stopped the kiss as he needed the air first and looked into Kai's eyes whit a loving look and a smile.  
  
"Kai...I think I like you... a lot..." Ray blushed but kept on smiling.  
  
"Well guess what? So do I." Kai said as he caught his breath and captured Ray's lips again into an other kiss.  
  
Kai then brought Ray onto his back and started licking Ray's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ray opened his mouth and let Kai in but as Kai's tongue passed his lips, Ray started a tongue war. Kai came out the victor and Ray let him do what ever he wanted. As long as Kai wouldn't hurt him he was ok. But then why would Kai want to hurt him? Ray put his hands on Kai's shoulders and deepened the kiss further, though Ray did one mysterious and funny thing, he opened his legs.  
  
'Man I do really like him a big deal!' Ray thought still kissing Kai.  
  
Kai explored Ray's mouth, slowly so he would be able to stop if he happens to hurt Ray.  
  
'Why did he open his legs?' Kai thought.  
  
Ray didn't really know why he opened his legs, maybe to be more comfortable as Kai was a little bit heavy. More likely he was heavier and that was mainly why Ray opened his legs, to be able to support Kai's weight on his own. Kai finally understood that he was a little heavier than Ray and that maybe was the cause for why Ray did such a thing. Putting his hand behind Ray, and then rolled on his back bringing him on top of him.  
  
"Um, question was I heavy?" Kai looked at Ray stopping the kiss finally.  
  
"Ya...You were a little heavy..." Ray blushed a little as he answered Kai.  
  
Ray who still had his legs open was a good thing as he wrapped them around Kai's legs and bended down and with out really thinking licked Kai on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"Sorry...my habits..." Ray smiled goofily.  
  
"It's ok." Kai smiled, "You know I could get use to this." Kai more thought out loud that met to say.  
  
"You could?" Ray asked without thinking.  
  
"Ya I could get use to it."  
  
"I'm like a cat I have the same behaviours so sometimes I'll act like one..."  
  
"I can see that." 'I might ask him to stay and live with me.' Kai thought and answered back to Ray.  
  
Ray smiled again and took off Kai's scarf and wrapped it around his neck, sitting up at the same time on Kai. Ray afterwards gave Kai a seductive smile and look and purred.  
  
"How do I look?" Ray started laughing.  
  
"Um...Like always...Cute."  
  
Seeing that Ray was wearing his scarf. Kai pulled on it, bringing his lips to Ray's locking them in a lip lock. Ray let himself be pulled and kissed back. Now it was his turn to lick Kai's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kai smiled and separated his lips so Ray could enter.  
  
'He's starting to get dominant.' Kai smiled once again wrapping his arms around Ray's waist.  
  
Ray entered his tongue in Kai's mouth and slowly did the tour. Ray than smiled as he felt Kai smile. After a while Kai separated from the lack of air.  
  
"So...what do you want to do now?" Kai said with a smile, a big smile.  
  
"I don't know..." Ray smiled back but just then his stomachs growled and made him blush.  
  
"I can see someone is hungry." Brice said coming in with a plate of food.  
  
"Good timing Brice. Just put the plate at the end of the bed." Kai said the ordered.  
  
"Master Kai, your smiling." Brice said in surprise.  
  
But Kai didn't really pay attention to the remark. As Brice deposited the food at the end of the bed, Ray who was still on Kai, rolled off him and went for the food as if he was a hungry cute little boy who didn't eat for a long time.  
  
"Thank you Brice!" Ray said smiling.  
  
Ray took a pair of chop sticks that lay on the tray and started eating the food. He then turned around, giving Kai a cute look that kind of said sorry.  
  
"You're not eating?" Ray asked sadly.  
  
"Um...Oh ya, coming." Kai came out of his daze.  
  
Kai crawled to the end of the bed and sat down behind Ray. Putting his head on Ray's shoulder Kai started kissing Ray's neck. Ray started moaning softly, as Brice was still there, Ray gave him a look that said: Please leave or die...: (Well not really but you get he point) Ray than bended his head up and sideways so Kai would have a greater access of his neck. Brice seeing the look Ray gave him, excused himself and left.  
  
"I can see you like that...Your not hungry anymore?" Kai asked smirking.  
  
"I am still hungry...Hungry for you that is..." Ray smirked back.  
  
Ray turned around, kissing Kai on the lips and stopped almost right away.  
  
"And I thought you were the one who was hungry for me...My neck, is it good?" Ray asked teasingly.  
  
"Well yes, but your mouth is way tastier." With that Kai leaned forwards and captured Ray's lips. 'He really does taste good.' Kai thought and smiled again.  
  
Ray kissed back and put on of his foot on the floor, since he was on the end of the bed and kicked, sending the two of them on the bed, Kai on the bottom. Kai was startled as they both flew on the bed, but was pleased with their position.  
  
"Well I can see you like being laid down, and especially on top." Kai smiled.  
  
"You got something against that?" Ray smiled evilly and corked an eye brow just before that remark.  
  
Ray got off of Kai with a dad look on and sat on a chair he brought in front of the end of the bed where the food was and turned around, eating some food.  
  
"Where are you going" Kai looked at Ray.  
  
Kai got off the bed and walked up in front of Ray and plopped on the ground and started eating, but from time to time looked at Ray.  
  
"You keep on looking at me like that again and I...I do something..." Ray looked at Kai and smile but kept on eating.  
  
Without telling Kai, and waiting until he looked away Ray jumped on Kai andkiss him deeply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I am really, really, really, really, really sorry I didn't post so fast but I did have a god reason, I was not aloud on my comp cause of my mother and then I couldn't write my chapter...So sorry...To get forgiven I wrote this! Lol I know it is not a lemon seen but one will come up in the future chaps I don't quite know when but don't worry there is gonna be one! There is even gonna be 4! Lol! So far that is, R & R! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8!

Chapter 8!  
  
"I told you I would do something, you looked at me like that again..." Ray smiled and kissed Kai again.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
'He's starting to make me go crazy!' Kai thought as he kissed Ray back.  
  
Ray smiled as Kai hugged him but pulled away from his hold and looked at him sadly.  
  
'I might as well tell him now.' Ray was thinking as he looked at Kai.  
  
"Kai, I need to tell you something about me and...Tala..."  
  
"What is it?" Kai was disappointed when Ray pulled away.  
  
"Well you remember when Tala came and got me to see the teacher council? Well we did, but when we got there the ceiling collapsed. One of the teachers helped me and I went out to help Tala...But when I helped Tala out he...kissed me..." Ray looked down on the ground. "I know he loves me but...I'm not sure if I don't feel anything towards him..."  
  
"Um...Ok..."  
  
'I know Tala had an eye on Ray but I wouldn't have thought Ray would like him back. So was he just seeing if he liked me more?'  
  
"Um...If you don't mind I'm going to go train, so make yourself at home." Kai said as he got up and walked out the door at the same time, grabbing a change of clothes and headed to the training area.  
  
Ray looked as Kai walked out sadly.  
  
'Now I think this is my entire fault! I should have not told him that about Tala and me! Now he might think I don't like him, but I do, I am not sure if I don't like Tala...' Ray thought and stood up from Kai's bed and went to the intercom, pressing on the button.  
  
"Yes, Brice may you help me out of here, I wanna go back home..."  
  
Ray waited till Brice came and got him; showing him where the exit was Ray instead of leaving to his house went to Tala's place instead. (The basement)  
  
"Tala? Are you there?"  
  
Tala looked up to see who was speaking, though Tala couldn't see he stood up thinking he could see well.  
  
"Who is it? It's you Ray? If it is you, I am in a chair at the front. And you, where are you?"  
  
Ray came closer. "I'm right here...Sorry I dashed out like that before but you just surprised me...I'm not sure, but do you feel something for me?" Ray looked down at Tala.  
  
Tala blushed and he looked down. "Why do you ask me such a thing? For me the answer is that I lobe you and when I knew you I...considered you for my brother, but then I realized that I loved you a lot. And you, what are your feelings for me?"  
  
Ray looked at Tala with wide eyes and a blush crept on his cheeks.  
  
"I-I...I'm not sure...I mean I don't love you but...I don't hate you...I consider you as a friend, a close one but not more...My heart is already taken by someone..." Ray smiled weakly at Tala.  
  
"You...You...Love...Kai? No? Ok! I understand if...it's him..."  
  
"Well..." Ray looked down for a couple of minutes and then looked back at Tala. "Love. For Kai is a big word...I like him a lot but I don't love him yet..."  
  
"Well I guess that I'll never have a chance with you...So you want to go take a drink with me? Just as friends?" Tala looked up at Ray and smiled.  
  
"As long as it is only as friends, sure!" Ray looked at Tala surprised, but then smiled.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Tala and Ray entered in "La Bouteille" (it's a bar, never went but sounds nice...lol ^^") Tala and Ray sat down and Tala called a big 'pichet' of black beer.  
  
"And a big glass for 2, please." Tala ordered.  
  
After 3 hours and 25 big glasses of beer that Tala forced Ray to drink Ray was completely drunk.  
  
"Ok! You and I better should return to Kai's house." Tala said.  
  
Ray was not able to speak anymore, he was to drunk. He had to hold onto Tala as he was stumbling everywhere. Tala eventually got Ray back to Kai's door and knocked. Kai opened the door and was shocked to see Ray.  
  
"Hey! Kai!"  
  
"Ray, your back. Brice told me you went home. And what's wrong, are you drunk?" Kai's eyes grew wide at the smell of beer.  
  
'Tala got him drunk. What's wrong with him, he should know it's not good for his health.' Kai thought eyeing Tala angrily.  
  
Ray smiled sleepily (in a drunk way) and hooked his arms around Tala, letting himself fall to the ground with him, Their bodies collapsed to the ground and Tala fell over Ray. Ray, thinking it was Kai started giving Tala kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Kai watched in shock.  
  
'I should have know, that is exactly what he wanted.'  
  
"Well sorry to interrupt you but I have better things to do." Kai backed out of the door way and went to close the door. (Now he didn't close it yet)  
  
Tala stopped to kiss Ray which he had started to do, and placed his arms firmly around Ray's small waist that only made Kai even madder.  
  
"No Kai, wait, please! I'm just came here to get Ray home safe." Tala waited and tightened his arms around Ray's waist.  
  
Kai paused, "Look, just bring him in, and bring him to my bedroom. I have to talk to you."  
  
Tala nodded and got Ray into Kai's bedroom like he was asked. Going to the kitchen to get Ray something like a pill to calm Ray down (you know what Alcohol can do to you) and went back to give him the pill and the glass of water.  
  
"Here take this."  
  
Ray managed to take the pill in his trembling hand and put it in his mouth. After he tool the cup and swallowed the pill with the water. He then looked up at Kai with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered very low so only Kai could here.  
  
Kai sat down on the bed next to Ray and had a small smile on his face. "You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Kai whispered back.  
  
Ray smiled back, "I thought you were mad at me...You're not?" Ray laid his head on Kai's knees and looked up at him. "I like you...really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, a lot..."  
  
Kai smiled, "I like you a lot too. And no I am not mad only disappointed, sorry if I made you think otherwise." Kai then turned to Tala, "Tala...Could I talk to you in the living room?" The Kai turned back to Ray, "And you stay here, I am not going to let you walk in this condition." Kai smiled once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8! Ok, maybe not what you wanted, maybe you wanted a lemon seen, which I would probably want to, but hey we can't get what we want in life now do we? Lol well like I promised you will have 4-5 more lemon seen because I didn't do one here! So aren't that nice, I know it is gonna be later but at least you will have one or more! 


	9. Chapter 9!

Chapter 9!  
  
Ray nodded his head as he thought he understood what Kai told him and cuddled back into Kai's huge bed. Then Kai and Tala left into the living room where it is Tala that started all the talking.  
  
"Kai, I missed you, as a friend! Is it possible that you can forgive me and that we continue like it was before, since Ray came into our lives there's only been fighting for him and our friendship just ended like that. There must be a way for us to continue like before but including Ray in it too."  
  
"Sure I would love for us to be friends again. But there is something I have to ask you." Kai said sitting in his comfy chair.  
  
"Ok, what do you want to talk to me about, Kai?"  
  
"I'd like to know why you got Ray drunk. You should know that it isn't good for his health!" Kai glared at Tala, awaiting his response.  
  
Tala looked at Kai shocked, but he just couldn't tell him that he Ray drunk.  
  
"To start, it wasn't me who got Ray drunk!" Tala got up and walked to the stairs, he couldn't stay seated when he was lying, "Is it possible that you and I go check on Ray now, and maybe find a solution for us three?"  
  
'So he didn't get Ray drunk, ray got himself drunk!' Kai looked towards the steps and chuckled.  
  
"I guess your right. Though we should wait for Ray to come back to his normal self before we plan all this, anyway he's probably going to need us tomorrow." Again Kai chuckled.  
  
'Great he didn't think I was lying, which I was...Now he think Ray got himself drunk! I am so great sometimes!' Tala thought as he smiled at Kai.  
  
"Let's go see how Ray feels, ok?" Tala went up the stairs and when to wake Ray up, "How are you? Do you have a head act? Kai, could you go get a wet towel, please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kai walked into his private wash-room and got a wet towel and came back into his room.  
  
"Here!" He handed it to Tala.  
  
Tala eventually got the towel on Ray's forehead which woke him up right away. Ray opened his eye and saw it was Tala and Kai, but he didn't not understand what Tala asked him.  
  
"Hey! Kai! Tala!...I think I'm going to be sick!" Ray rolled into a little ball and clanged his stomach, also making funny faces of pain.  
  
Tala immediately stood up and told Kai to come back.  
  
"Kai! Come here fast! Pick Ray up and get him to the wash-room!"  
  
Kai turned around and headed back to his bed.  
  
"What's wrong!?"  
  
"Ray is going to be sick!"  
  
Kai lifted Ray up.  
  
'Wow! He's really too light.'  
  
Kai walked into his wash room.  
  
"Ray, what's wrong!?" His voice held a lot of concern.  
  
Ray looked at Kai but didn't manage to say anything as he ended up being sick on Tala who was fallowing them from behind.  
  
"Oupsy..." Ray smiled cutely.  
  
"It's ok, I'll wash it off later...Kai just put him in the bath, I'll go to the other wash-room." And that's what he did as he left.  
  
Kai then took of Ray's clothes, blushing madly but he tried not looking at Ray's body. He finally managed to do what he was told and got Ray into the bath; he then let Ray into the bath so he could wash himself alone. Though not so long after Kai was gone Ray started screaming for help.  
  
"Help...help...Help!...HELP!!...please..." Ray sat in the bath and started splashing the water as he was still a little drunk, just not sick anymore.  
  
Kai heard Ray yelling so he walked to the wash-room.  
  
"What do you want help with?" Kai smiled.  
  
Ray smiled back at Kai cutely again.  
  
"I don't know...What do you think?" Ray smirked for the first time which kind od made him cute in someway.  
  
"Well...let me guess, you need help to get out of the tub?"  
  
'Man why does he always has to look so hot, cute and s....I wont go there.'  
  
Kai walked up the side of the tub. Ray smiled back and laughed a little.  
  
"You think?...Me too...Can you now help me get out, hotty?" Ray was too drunk to realise what he had just said but kept smiling anyways.  
  
'I think I said something wrong.'  
  
'Hotty?' Kai cocked an eye brow.  
  
Kai pulled Ray out of the tub, like you would take a kid out and wrapped a towel around him.  
  
"I suppose you can dry yourself off?"  
  
'I got an idea...I think' Ray smiled.  
  
"And if I tell you I don't remember how, what would you say? Would you believe me?...I hope you don't mind helping a little guy like me now..." Ray kept on smiling.  
  
Again Kai coked and eye brow.  
  
"Well Right now I would believe you, with the state your in!" Kai started dring Ray but he left some parts un touched ( it would be impolite of him.)  
  
"The rest you can dry on your own." As Kai finished up his fingers touched Ray's skin, that sent a chill up Kai's spine.  
  
'He's got soft skin.' Kai handed Ray the towel so he can finish drying those parts.  
  
Ray finished drying himself and then turned around, his back to Kai and left the towel fall on the ground, then just turning his head and gave Kai a wink; he started dressing up again. All of this made Kai blush heavily.  
  
'Ok stay calm...' Kai had to surpless a shiver.  
  
'Shit, Ray! How could you have such an effect on me in so little time!? Now this, you keep turning me on!' Kai now started to have a bulge in his pants. He had to control himself not to jump on Ray right then and now. Ray smirked and turned his head around; continuing to dress up. This was exactly what he wanted Kai to react, though it was hard to see, Kai was a good controller of his feelings.  
  
"Are you alright, Kai? You look uneasy...tense...You should relax..." Ray got behind Kai and put his two hands on Kai's firm shoulders. Ray then started to massage Kai with a smirk printed n his lips.  
  
"Does this feel better?" Ray whispered to Kai's ear.  
  
'Kai breath, don't let your emotions take control...Oh god I can't keep control!'  
  
With that Kai turned around and plastered his lips to Ray's and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, and pulled him closer.  
  
'Ray, you could and can make anyone go crazy.'  
  
Ray smiled ad kissed back, putting his arms around Kai's neck and putting him closer deepening the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here was chapter 9! Well I hope you all liked it and I will try and write more soon, bye! 


	10. Chapter 10!

Chapter 10  
  
After a while Kai pulled away from the lack of air but not that he wanted to.  
  
"What spell did you cast on me? It's been a while since I felt this way." Kai smiled at Ray.  
  
"Let me guess, you felt this way for Tala before?" Ray's smile vanished.  
  
"Hell no! Where have you been for the last couple of hours? The only people I truly loved was my parents...Not Tala." Kai frowned but then smiled seeing Ray's face.  
  
Tala who had heard part of the conversation was listening more attentively but did not get Kai's last remark about Kai not loving him. So then Tala entered the wash room with a little blush on his cheeks.  
  
"So, as I hear, you're talking about your loves?" Tala asked, still very shyly.  
  
"Ya, so?" Ray answered more coldly then intended but what did you want he did drink.  
  
"Well could I say what's on my heart?"  
  
"Sure." Kai answered but less coldly then Ray had.  
  
"Well...I love you Ray...Kai how do you feel about that, I mean..." Tala didn't have the time to finish Kai had cut him off.  
  
"I do feel the same way for Ray as you do, but were you gonna continue by saying you loved me too?" Kai was more disgusted by that thought, he didn't like Tala.  
  
"...Ya...." Tala blushed, "So...do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..." Tala looked down.  
  
"And you Ray, what are your feelings?" Kai had turned to Ray.  
  
"Me?" Ray pointed at himself with a confused look on his face, "I...I...I'm not sure...I mean...I don't know...Maybe I'm to drunk...Well I think I'm drunk...Am I drunk?" Ray was really confused, the alcohol was really getting up to his head, and he looked down.  
  
"Look, I'll ask you tomorrow once the effects of the alcohol have died down." Kai wrapped an arm around Ray's waist and started walking to the bed, while Tala followed.  
  
Kai lay down and brought Ray down with him while Tala had disappeared somewhere.  
  
"Hey, where's Tala?" Ray asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Was Kai's simple and careless answer.  
  
- - - -   
  
Tala had gone down in the kitchen, having come here many times when Kai was his friend he knew where many things where kept, especially the alcohol.  
  
"I will give more alcohol to Ray so then I can make him mine! Ray is good, to good for Kai and I want him, Kai will never have Ray, I will!"  
  
Tala took a glass and poured some water looking alcohol in it so Kai would not suspect anything and he then walked back up to the room.  
  
- - - -   
  
"Here Ray, this water would make you feel better." Tala said handing Ray the glass of 'water' he had just brought for him.  
  
"Ok." To drunk to noticed anything Ray drank it.  
  
After Ray had gulped the glass he knew right away this was not water but something else, he then turned around to face both of them, Kai and Tala.  
  
"This is not water...that's...KAI! TALA IS MAING ME DRUNK AGAIN!"  
  
'So it wasn't Ray after all who got himself drunk in the first place...' Kai thought.  
  
"Do you mind if I have an other one?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai coked and eye brow and smirked. Then got up and went to a desk with a cabin and took out three glasses, he poured himself a glass of vodka, then turned to his friends.  
  
"What would you two want? Vodka? Wine? Or some other one, take you pick!" Kai moved aside to show them the assortments of alcoholic drinks.  
  
"Vodka for me." Tala answered.  
  
Kai handed Tala the drink he asked and turned to Ray.  
  
"How about you Ray?"  
  
"I'll serve myself if you don't mind." Ray smiled.  
  
And he walked to the desk where his glass lay and took it. He also opened all the bottles of alcoholic drinks that Kai had and made a mixture of everything. He then afterwards went to sit back on the bed with a smiled pressed on his lips.  
  
"Cheers!" Ray said as he drowned the whole thing in one shot.  
  
Kai looked in shock and surprise.  
  
"Ok there Ray, I think you've had enough for one night." Kai took the glass from Ray and put it on the night stand. "Time for you to go to bed, Ray!"  
  
Ray gave Kai a pleading look.  
  
"Please...I don't wanna go to bed! Please Kai..." Ray made a pitiful mewing sound and looked at him with huge puppy eyes with tears welled up in them.  
  
'Don't give in. Don't give in! DON'T GIVE IN!' Kai thought  
  
"Okay, but first no more alcohol! Got it!?" Kai looked at Ray with stern eyes.  
  
Ray smiled wildly and threw himself into Kai's arms and nuzzled his face while purring.  
  
"Thank you Kai!" Ray placed a kiss onto Kai's cheek.  
  
"You're welcome." Kai wrapped his arms around Ray.  
  
Ray, who was to drunk to stay awake, was unable to stay awake and slowly he fell asleep in Kai's arms despite that idea.  
  
"Sleepy..." Ray mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
'I knew he would fall asleep eventually.' Kai thought as he laid Ray down on the bed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Have a nice sleep Ray." Kai then turned to Tala.  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
"How about we watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure. What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
Tala was then overwhelmed by Kai's kindness and he ran all over the room and jumped on Kai and hugged him so tightly Kai was suffocating.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" Kai pulled Tala away annoyed. "What movie do you want to watch?!" Kai hated to say what he said over again.  
  
"Horror, just horror!"  
  
"Great choice and do you have a movie in particular?" Kai walked over to the TV room, which was in the same room as his bed but just across it.  
  
Tala was about to answer when he heard a noise in the hall way, he was about to tell Kai but then Kai would probably think he was crazy so he didn't tell him. Tala then turned around to look at Ray which was suppose to be in the bed but found out that he wasn't in the bed anymore.  
  
'Ray?'  
  
Here was chapter 10, sorry for my absence of posting up chapters but I was really occupied with school and I did have a lot of problems with my internet, sorry again! Pleas R & R! 


	11. Chapter 11!

Chapter 11!  
  
'Ray?' was the last thing that went threw Tala's mind as he opened the door to discover a half asleep Ray.  
  
"Ray? What are you doing here? How did you get out of bed? You wanna watch a movie?" Tala asked.  
  
Ray who was starting to get annoyed by all the questions that Tala was asking him, turned around and looked at him with the coldest glare you would imagine Ray doing.  
  
"Shut up!....Oh! A movie? Sure!" Ray said happily and walked in the room and walked up to Kai.  
  
As Ray got closer to Kai he laid his head on his shoulder and brushed his cheek against Kai's which made Kai froze into place, though it did not show. Kai's heart beat quickened and his hands were becoming sweaty.  
  
'God, I've got to relax...this is just not like me.'  
  
Ray then pointed to a movie.  
  
"How about we watch Darkness Falls? I don't really like horror movies but I have to be in the middle." Ray purred in Kai's ear and kissed him on the cheek. He also brought his lips inches from Kai's ear as they brushed slightly onto it and he continued whispering, "I'm not drunk anymore Kai...And I love you..."  
  
At Ray's words Kai's eyes became oversized by surprised, but inside himself he was smiling, he loved Ray too.  
  
"And I like ya too!" Ray smiled and turned around, telling Tala that.  
  
"Me too!" Tala said not really catching that Ray only said he liked him and not loved him.  
  
Tala sat on the couch ready to watch the movie and then it realised what Ray had just told him and looked up at him with a sad and questioning look.  
  
"But, Ray...I...I love you...Why is it always Kai and not me...What does Kai have that I don't?" Tala asked, still looking at Ray.  
  
'Everything you dumb ass...' Ray thought but smiled at Tala.  
  
"I already knew that you loved me Tala... But I don't love you, I like you as a friend yes but not as lover... I barely even know you and you already love me! I know Kai way more then I know you, and Kai is perfect...For me that is...And I like him way more than I like you...Sorry..." Ray smiled at him.  
  
"Why don't we drop it here for tonight and watch the movie before someone gets hurt emotionally and physically?" Kai knew he had to interfere before Ray would start killing Tala.  
  
Kai got up and went to put the DVD of Darkness Falls into the DVD player and then he pressed on 'play'. He then went to sit back on the couch where Tala was already sitting and mentioned for Ray to come and sit beside him in the middle.  
  
Ray gladly came and sat in-between the boys. He then took one of the pillows and covered himself with it, he did not like horror movies and they scared him, so he had to hide himself with something.  
  
Kai saw that Ray was already scared so he scooted over and placed his hand on Ray's thy, then he leaned down beside Ray's ear.  
  
"If you get too scared just tell me or Tala, whichever, and I'll gladly stop the movie of comfort you." Kai smiled and continued to watch the movie.  
  
Ray smiled back with a slight blush on his face as Kai's hand was still on his thy.  
  
"I'll tell you...But I'll try to watch it...I'll 'TRY'!" Ray covered himself more with his pillow and scooted over to Kai.  
  
Kai chuckled and started to move his hand that was on Ray's thy, caressing it.  
  
'This feels right. But why wasn't it like that before?' Kai thought still looking at the screen.  
  
Ray moaned softly and purred at the thing that Kai was doing to him. Ray looked up at Kai with a half sleep half pleasured look. Ray then pushed himself closer to Kai, making their bodies touch each other.  
  
Kai started to blush but he leaned in to Ray's ear.  
  
"Some one might get jealous." Ray left Ray's thy and wrapped his arm around Ray's shoulders and pulled him even closer.  
  
Ray leaned his head on Kai's shoulder and also leaned in for his ear.  
  
"I personally don't care." Ray smirked and turned back to the TV but took hold of his pillow and hid himself with it.  
  
'Well I guess he's right.' Kai thought and smiled.  
  
He lifted Ray's head up, looking at him and connected his lips with Ray's for a passionate kiss.  
  
'He really tastes good.' Kai thought once more.  
  
Ray kissed back, completely forgetting about Tala and sat on Kai's lap. Ray then brought his hands behind Kai's head and deepened the kiss even more and he then sprawled on his lap to get more comfortable. Kai licked Ray's bottom lip asking for entrance as he wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, also forgetting about Tala.  
  
'If anyone would have told me two weeks ago that I would be with such an angel I would of laughed at them.' Kai then brought one hand up to Ray's hair.  
  
Kai's hand got lost in the raven silk, as he pushed so the kiss would deepen even more. Ray opened his mouth gladly for Kai's tongue to come in his mouth and to bring him once more a very welcoming sensation. Ray purred softly into Kai's mouth, unable to control him emotions and he let himself into the touch as Kai started playing with his hair. Kai explored Ray's mouth as he brought his hands to Ray's ass and pushed his waist so that it touched his own. Ray smirked as Kai put his hand on his ass and made and brought him closer.  
  
Ray broke the kiss as he needed air but started a trail of kisses down Kai's jaw line and down his neck. Ray started licking a spot and then nibbled playfully at it. Without really thinking Ray bit Kai hard enough to make his blood stream down his neck which made Kai wince, yet it felt good. Ray then licked the blood off until there was no more and then laid neck admiring his handwork with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You look quite happy there." Kai smirked and pulled Ray back and gave him a quick kiss, "Now why don't we finish watching the movie?"  
  
"We really have to watch the movie I am afraid of?" Ray pleaded, the then sat back beside Kai and took the pillow he had before and hid himself with it once more.  
  
"If you don't want to watch it you can sleep..." Seeing Ray wasn't listening Kai leaned in for his ear and whispered, "Or you can come and sit n me and sleep, I miss your warmth." Kai smirked.  
  
Ray looked up at Kai.  
  
"You do?...How sweet... But I'll stay here...It's to punish you for making me watch the movie again..." Ray looked back at the TV.  
  
"Is that so? Ok then." Kai smirked.  
  
'We'll see how long he'll last.' Kai thought as he crossed his arms and looked straight at the TV, his smirk still present.  
  
Ray tired looking at the TV set but each second looked back at Kai as if asking him to forgive him and stop watching the movie.  
  
"Kai please...stop the movie..."  
  
Ray got up and broke Kai's arms from their position which Kai had let Ray uncrossed and settked himself on Kai, barring his face in his chest.  
  
"Stop the movie please..."  
  
"What is it, your not scared are you? Poor kitten, come here." Kai wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him square against his chest.  
  
"Tala, do you mind stopping the movie?"  
  
Tala got up and stoped the movie, as he was coming back to the couch he looked outside the window. Spotting a car he knew far well he smirked and then he saw a girl come out from the car.  
  
"Kai? There's a girl outside...Coming over here...I guess she wants to talk to you." Tala turned around, his smirk had vanished.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Kai eyed Tala funnily.  
  
"Eh...I don't know me... think that it might be very important...It has been a while since you had a meeting for work and I think that it is maybe about that."  
  
Kai put Ray genitally down on the couch and walked to his intercom on the side of the door.  
  
"Brice, who is it at the door?"  
  
-----  
  
"I don't know." Brice said and then he turned towards the girl who had just entered.  
  
"What is your name? And why do you want to talk to Master Kai?"  
  
"My name is Kaia, and I have meeting with Mr. Hiwatari."  
  
Brice turned back to the intercom.  
  
"It's a women by the name of Kaia. She says she has a meeting with you."  
  
-----  
  
"I don't remember scheduling any meetings this week." Kai walked out to his room adn looked at his agenda, and as planed he had no meeting for the next month, "Brice, send her up to my office anyways."  
  
-----  
  
"Right away Master Kai."  
  
Brice turns back to Kaia.  
  
"Go up the stops and "knock" on the second door on your left."  
  
Kaia left and walked up the stairs, as she finally reached the door Brice had told her she knocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here is Chapter 11!! Sorry it took a while for me to post but I had problems with my whole computer, I had to format it and as I did I forgot to save my chapters so I had to rewrite them again...Sorry...  
  
Oh and, wanted!(), don't worry, Tala will be kicked out soon, really soon ! Lol ! ! !  
  
Anyway, R & R !


	12. Chapter 12!

Chapter 12!  
  
As Kai finally reached his office Kaia had just knocked on the door, and being the 'kind' and well brought up person he was Kai opened the door, though showing off all his anger he felt as the door swung opened and made a mark in the wall in the process as it banged into it.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and what do you want!?" Kai spat at the girl.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kaia and I got a call a couple of days ago the you wanted my services today."  
  
"What the fuck!? Could you be a little clearer?!"  
  
"Well on the 3rd of February you called me for my 'services'. To get you a little more information my services costs $2 000 per hour...Is it ok?"  
  
"I still don't get your fucking point!"  
  
"Let me demonstrate."  
  
At that Kaia started to take off her clothes though she was stopped rudely by Kai.  
  
"Okay lady, stop taking your clothes off, I get you fucking point! I never called you! I don't even like girls! I AM FUCKING GAY!! SO JUST FUCK OFF!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE THIS IS, BUT IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! AND IT GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES!!!" Kai pushed Kaia out towards the stairs.  
  
Kai then walked back into his office but didn't close the door behind him and sat down on the couch just thinking over what just happened, and then he started talking more to himself but Kaia was listening.  
  
"Who is stupid enough to do such an absorb thing!? If I ever find out who it was they are so dead!!"  
  
"Eh....I don't know...I'm quite sure it's you though, because you paid by a nip card...And if I don't give an hour at least of my work I am..." and then Kaia started to cry, well just a little.  
  
"I don't give a damn!! SO FUCK OFF!! Brice, get this whore out of my house!!"  
  
"Yes Master." Brice, who happened to pass by because of all the yelling he was hear got an order from his master he couldn't refuse and did as he was told.  
  
Grabbing Kaia by the arm Brice escorted her towards the door.  
  
"Come, you have to leave...The Master 'WILL' get angry and might hurt you..." Brice and Kaia finally arrived at the door. "Good day, ma'am."  
  
"Tell Mr. Hiwatari that if he refuses what he asked for, I'll talk about his little secret!" She threatened. (ok she's talking about Kai being gay and all there, ok?)  
  
"Master Kai will do a he wishes, and any secrets of his revealed is not very troublesome for him. Now good bye." (what Brice meant was that Kai didn't care about having other people know about his secret.)  
  
-----(Back with Ray and Tala)-----  
  
Tala snuggled closer to Ray as Kai left the room. And Tala also started singing softly to Ray, he was singing about what he felt for Ray, his love in other words. Ray just kept looking at Tala terribly petrified and as if Tala was a complete maniac. After his little song Tala spoke.  
  
"Do you understand now, what I feel about you, Ray? Look, you are the one I love the most in the world now...For the first time I saw you, my heart starting jumping with love for you. You are so attractive Ray, you are good looking, nice, kind, funny, well in other words your everything someone would want about an other person...And I love you, Ray."  
  
Ray kept looking at Tala with a scared look and scooted over from Tala as he was just making him so scared. But that didn't stop Tala from coming closer to Ray all the time that poor Ray was trying to go away.  
  
"Tala...please...stay away...please..."  
  
Ray half sobbed with his voice shaking terribly of fright.  
  
-----(Back with Kai)-----  
  
After Kai had calmed down he headed back into his living room where he had left Ray and Tala. As he got closer to his living room he heard what Ray said to Tala about staying away.  
  
'Why does he want Tala to stay away?'  
  
Kai quickly made it to the living room, worried something was happening to his little koneko.  
  
"Hey guys! Why don't we go to sleep, it is getting incredibly late."  
  
Ray looked up as Kai came back and a smile appeared on his face, relieved that Kai was finally here to 'save' him.  
  
"Kai!! Save me!!"  
  
With that Ray literally jumped into Kai's arms and luckily for him Kai caught him. Ray gave Kai a peak on his cheek and gave him a pitiful mewing sound.  
  
"Tala was scaring me, Kai...Now lets go to bed..." And Ray started whispering the following softly in Kai's ear, his lips slightly brushing against Kai's ear which made him shiver a little. "I hope that you remember that I like to be close to someone when I sleep, you mind that I and you sleep closer? As a hug?" Ray smiled cutely.  
  
Kai smiled at what Ray said and whispered back into his ear as well.  
  
"I definitely don't mind. You can do whatever you want with me to night or any other time as well." Kai kissed Ray on the lips quickly, making that Ray would probably want more.  
  
Ray smiled once more and purred playfully in Kai's ear, he also started nuzzling his mark on Kai's neck.  
  
"Your mine now...Forever...I love you..."  
  
"I love you too." Kai whispered in Ray's ear and then flicked his tongue on his ear playfully.  
  
'This guy is incredible, just what I needed and wanted. Who ever sent that whore is an ass! But who could it be? Tala, it's the only one that would do that. Tala, if your the one who did it you are doubly dead!!' Kai thought as he glared up at Tala who happen to still be in the room.  
  
Tala seeing the look the Kai gave him, quickly took his things and excited the house on his own. (well that's the last we'll see of him!! Well I hope...")  
  
Ray smiled when he saw Tala leave, he was so relieved all of a sudden, come to say Ray didn't really like Tala to start with. The just to get the mood a little better Ray pulled Kai with him to the bed.  
  
"What happened earlier in your office, I heard you screaming..."  
  
"Oh! The girl that came was a whore, literally. And who ever sent her is an ass." Kai lay down on the bed, and pulled Ray onto his chest, smiling up at him.  
  
Ray laughed a little.  
  
"She was a whore, literally? Man, poor you...I wouldn't want to be in your place..."Ray than placed his hands onto Kai's chest as he pulled him onto it, and he started to tickle Kai a little, though it didn't really seam to work. "I love you, Kai."  
  
Kai kissed Ray passionately on the lips.  
  
"I love you too." Kai wrapped his arms tightly around Ray's waist, but not to tight.  
  
Ray laid his head on Kai's chest and listened to his heart beat. He then softly said a boom at each time the heart would beat. Ray then started doing circles on Kai's chest with one finger as well as continuing what he was doing before.  
  
Kai chuckled, the circles that Ray made tickled, but he didn't mind, he was just happy to be close to the only person who made him truly happy, Ray! Kai lifted Ray's chin and kissed him passionately on the lips once more, he just couldn't get enough of that lovely black-haired boy. Kai then licked Ray's bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
  
Ray kissed back and parted his lips gladly for Kai to enter his mouth.  
  
'Man I love him! How much could I get to be better than this? Kai is the best thing I ever had! Man, I love him more than words can say!'  
  
Kai's hands started to wonder Ray's back as Kai starting touring the inside of Ray's mouth.  
  
'How did I manage to live without this wonderful being!?'  
  
Kai then parted from the kiss, and he started whispering into Ray's ear.  
  
"I love you, I don't know how I did to live without you."  
  
Ray smiled.  
  
"I love you too, and no words could describe the love I feel for you my sweetheart." Ray kissed back Kai with all the love he felt for him, and then he parted the kiss.  
  
"I know this will sound weird but, would you want to live with me, kitten?" Kai asked smirking at his nickname that Ray gave him.  
  
Ray also smiled at his nickname that Kai gave him as well.  
  
"I like that nickname...And I would love to live with you!" Ray than kissed Kai again on the lips.  
  
Kai kissed back.  
  
"Good! Now let's sleep." Kai put his arms around Ray once more. "Good night kitten."  
  
"Good night! ... Eh Kai? Can we stay like this to sleep?" Ray lifted his head to look at Kai.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ray smiled and kissed Kai, Kai kissed back eagerly but then broke the kiss.  
  
"Now sleep."  
  
Ray nodded his head and rested it on Kai's chest. Just like a cat Ray started purring as he slept which made Kai smile, his love was so much like a cat.  
  
-----(THE NEXT MORNING!)-----  
  
Ray opened his eyes as the light from the sun shown into his face. He closed them back shut and rested his head on Kai's chest again.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Ray whispered, and then all of a sudden Ray had this huge headache as he woke up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Here is chapter 12! I hope you like it, look I have been thinking about rearranging my chapters...I was think more in the terms of Chapters 1,2 and 3 in one and you know putting the chapters in groups of 3, because I still have a lot to write!! And some people know what I am talking about, and if I keep up writing my chapters like this, well how they are now I will end up with something like 50 chapters at the end of this story or even more! So tell me what you think and I'll maybe rearrange them according to you guys, or if you don't mind having 50 chapters and up please tell me! 


	13. Chapter 13!

Chapter 13!  
  
-----(The next day)-----  
  
Ray opened his eyes as the light from the sun lit onto his face. He closed his eyes shut again and rested his head on Kai's chest again.  
  
"Where am I?" Ray whispered as he was starting to get this huge head ache.  
  
"In my bed and in my arms." Kai whispered without opening his eyes. "Had a good night sleep?"  
  
"I had a very comfy sleep last night! But I have this huge head ache..."  
  
As Ray said that he snuggled closer to Kai and pulled the covers higher, hiding his head.  
  
"I wonder why?" Kai said sarcastically, with a smile on.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Kai tightened his grip a little more.  
  
Ray smiled and looked up at Kai.  
  
"I don't know what we could do...How about we do something in return for Brice and cook him a breakfast, and to ourselves also...I'm hungry." Ray smiled and his stomach growled, which made him crawl under the covers.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Common he'll get up in 20 minutes."  
  
Kai pulled the covers off the two of them, which made Ray crumbled into a little ball.  
  
"Do you have anything in mind to cook?" Kai smirked at ray's reaction when he had took off the covers but he asked the question anyway.  
  
'Nope, but I have a feeling for pancakes...How about pancakes? He would probably like that..." Ray got out of bed and headed to the door. "So, I'll try to find the way if I wanna be able to live here, but this morning you show me that way." Ray said, a smile on his face and took out his hand for Kai to take.  
  
"That's a good idea." Kai got out of bed and walked up to Ray, taking his hand he headed for the kitchen.  
  
As they were on there way to the kitchen, Ray tried remembering the way, but all the turns and stuff made Ray confused and he abandoned.  
  
"You know, I'll only be content with a map..." Ray said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"So here we go, food!" Ray smiled at Kai and went threw the cupboards o find what he needed and set them on the table.  
  
"Are you ding to need help, or do you want me to do something else?" Kai said smiling.  
  
'I think I'm going to have to make a house plan for me kitten. Just coming here he seemed to be trying to remember the way.' Kai thought and chuckled a little.  
  
Ray looked back at Kai with a smile on his face when he was asked what he could do to help.  
  
"If you really want to help me you can...Or if you have something better to do go ahead.."  
  
Ray looked at the stuff he had put on the table and rolled up his sleeves and started to mix the ingredients to make pancakes!  
  
"Well I don't have anything else to do, so I'll just watch." Kai said as he sat down on a bench behind the counter facing Ray.  
  
Kai plopped onto his elbows and watched Ray intensely.  
  
'Why does he have to be so sexy?' Kai thought, eyeing Ray.  
  
Ray smiled at Kai.  
  
"Ok...You have a stereo..?"  
  
'Why does he want a stereo?' Kai thought looking Ray go about in the kitchen trying to find a stereo.  
  
"Never mind, I found it." Ray smiled and pressed play to open the radio, and right then started to play the sound Baby Got back. (I hope you know which song I am talking about, you know, I like big butts and I can't not lie, you other brothers can't deny...ne? Well it's that one...)  
  
To interested and captivated into the beat of the song, Ray started swinging his hips and butt with the music.  
  
That answering Kai's thought question.  
  
'Oh god! If he keeps that up, I wont be able to keep control.' (Common guys, you know what I am talking about! !)  
  
As said so, Kai got up and walked up behind Ray who was still swinging his hips. Kai placed his hands on Ray's gorgeous and moving hips.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself too much without me."  
  
Ray started laughing a little but kept on 'dancing'.  
  
"I'm not really enjoying myself without you...But if you want to help me...or make me enjoy myself you may..." Ray smirked.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and brought his body closer to Ray's. Kai hadn't noticed the bulge that had now formed over time in his pants, all that because of the neko-jin in front of him. Kai then laid his head on Ray's shoulder; closing his eyes. Ray smiled but then started blushing when he felt something press against him.  
  
'My god! I make him horny...Well he makes me horny but...Yeah! I make him horny!'  
  
Ray leaned in Kai's touch and smiled.  
  
"I love you Kai...I love you so much..." Ray whispered.  
  
'Ah fuck the pancakes! I need him! The pancake's only have to warm up...I could put the heat lower and they'll take care of themselves.'  
  
Ray put down his spatula on the counter and lowered the head and then pull a little away to face Kai.  
  
"How about we go up in your room?" Ray whispered in a lustful voice and smirked, his eyes filled with pure lust.  
  
Kai smirked at the suggestion but then a questioning look crossed his face.  
  
"But what about the pancakes?" 'Why didn't I just agree and go up?!'  
  
What Kai asked make Ray cocked an eye brow.  
  
"Since when do you care about the pancakes and not me? I put the heat low, they will only warm up." Ray smiled back, "Burt we don't have to go up."  
  
"How about we go to the only place that no one knows about except me?" Kai smirked and cocked a sugesting eye brow.  
  
"I wouldn't mind, I would even love it...Brice wont be able to find us...I'll leave him a not saying it's his pancakes made from both of us." Ray smiled and wrote his note for Brice, leaving it resting on the counter.  
  
"So, you show me now where we're suppose to go, honey!" And Ray started laughing.  
  
Again Kai cocked an eyebrow but smiled and took Ray's hand, leading the way down many hallways. Finally about a time that lasted about 5-6 minutes they finally stopped at a dead end and Kai turned around to face Ray.  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
Ray looked at Kai with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"No wonder no one can find us...I am already lost!"  
  
Ray laughed nervously and laid himself on the wall but as he laid on the wall, the wall pushed in and that made Ray meet the cold, hard and dusty floor beneath him.  
  
"And just so you know, Brice and I can find our way throughout the whole house. And you just happened to have found my secret room that no one use to know about, except me that is." Kai stepped into the little room, but which happen to be well furnished. ( you can think whatever you want it to look like, I don't care, I don't feel like explaining anyways.)  
  
Ray lifted himself up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Well, now I understand...But next time, I don't want to open the wall, door, whatever...My back hurts because of that..." Ray smiled at Kai.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai mentioned to Ray to sit on the small double couch and when Ray was seated Kai pushed back the 'door' and flicked on a light. Then Kai went and joined Ray on the couch.  
  
"Now, we're totally alone. What do you want to do?"  
  
Ray smirked evilly at Kai and got closer to him, whispering in his ear and put his hand on Kai's thy at the same time.  
  
"I wanna play."

(Ok little kids, this part is not for you, well what is to come that is!! XD If you want fruit juice it's over there, here we only give lemonaide!)  
  
And Ray nibbled playfully at Kai's ear and then pulled away, also removing his hand that was resting on Kai's thy.  
  
'Ray don't stop.'  
  
Kai frowned when Ray pulled away.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't like..."  
  
Ray smiled and sat on Kai's lap, placing a kiss on his lips and brought his hands under Kai's shirt and started roaming his hands, teasing Kai's sensitive skin.  
  
Kai let out a moan, the new and teasing sensation, was very enticing.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't like it? Well kitten, your mistaking, I like it very much." Kai smiled and placed his hands on Ray's waist, and brought him closer. Then he captured Ray's lips in a rough, yet passionate kiss.  
  
Ray kissed back as roughly and as passionately as the kiss started and ended up by taking Kai's shirt of. He then broke the kiss and kneeled in front of Kai on the ground and looked up with a smirk on his face, placing his two hands on Kai's legs.  
  
"May I?"  
  
Kai smiled and nodded.  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
Ray opened Kai's legs apart and then looked up again with a smirk on his face and undid Kai's belt and throwing it on the near by pile he had done with Kai's shirt. Ray then slowly with his hands on Kai's inner thy pulled down his pants and then looked back up when he put the pants on the pile. Ray smiled as he was pleased because he made Kai have a bulge in his bowers. Ray then took the edge of the boxers and looked one last time before Kai was discarded of his boxers. Ray was pleased with the sight in front of him and stood up, kissing Kai on the lips.  
  
"I am very pleased Kai..." Ray laughed mischievously.  
  
Ray then made a trail of saliva down Kai's body as he licked him all the way to his manhood and then Ray looked up at Kai as if asking permission to continue further.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was chapter 13! Lol so, here is finally the starting of the first lemon scean you were all waiting for! Lol R & R! I really like it, and I think this is a good time to say my thanks!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: I really appreciate your reviews, and I do like that you don't mind that I post over 150 chapters if I have too, lol!  
  
Devilbruns: I like it that you want more, you really seem to like me story Oo' lol.  
  
Catty Hiwatari: I am really happy that you like it so far, and just so you know as I want to answer your question about who sent Kaia to Kai's house (now if anyone wants to know it's now!) It was Tala. And yes, Ray was really confused. And just to make you happy, Kai doesn't freak out, actually everything is going fine, as you can see, lol. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Dranzen: I love you hear your opinions on other characters and your opinions are really nice! Me too I don't quite Tala myself but as I said before in the first chapter, it is a friend of mine that does that character and she was controlling also Kaia who Tala had sent at Kai's house. I really like you long reviews and they fill my heart with happiness!!  
  
Platinum Rei: Thanks for reviewing and telling me that you like my chapters, it really means a lot for me!   
  
DragonDame57: Ya it is a mystery and quite confusing that Kai has an office but his age is said later and why he has one, but normally in a big house wouldn't you want your own office to do your homework and all? Lol thanks for review it is really nice of you!  
  
Yaoi Tiger: Like your nickname! Lol! Your reviews cheer me up, especially the last one, lol it was really nice of you! I really appreciate your reviews, they always make me smile and laugh sometimes!  
  
Wanted: Thanks for the last review very nice to point out my things I didn't really watch out but it's ok, cause that's how I want it, for you to wonder why and all...lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hermiony: Lol. And I think that yes Ray is a little naughty kitten XD! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Aika: Thanks for telling me that my storie is good, I really like it.  
  
Kai/rei4ever: Lol, did you know you would end up on that list? Duh! Your one of my best friends, and you did this with me, so you need some of the credit too. And you know what!? We are finally finished the second book, starting on the third one on the next chappy! Lol, thanks for reviewing, they really make me laughing!  
  
Lao Rei Fan: Thanks Alice, nice to hear you are posting here! Lol but it would great that you would review more often cause I miss your nice reviews, they were really nice! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Thanks for saying my fic is nice like always, that is really nice to hear. Hope you come and review more often though!  
  
Bri-hotie: Here, lol, here is your lemon you have been waiting, now I am still waiting for your review, thanks for the other ones though they were really nice!  
  
Rin Hiwatari: Like I said to bri-hotie, here's your lemon! Lol review more often, I really found that they were nice.  
  
Wqqw: Lol I liked the last review you sent me, thanks for wanting MORE lol, it was really nice, I hope you will come and post more often! And I really liked the kirby dance, it made me really happy and encouraged me to keep writing and even faster!  
  
Qw; Thanks for telling me you wanted more, lol, come back and review you'd see I posted WAY more lol. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Akemi: Thank you very much, come back and review more often!  
  
Devilinn Reiko-sama: Thank you too, and come back also for more review I bet you'll like to read what is coming up, lol '  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews, I just want to tell you that it is really nice of you all, and I really makes me happy to have your reviews! That encourages me to write more and that I can't wait to see what you have to say about all! Thanks, bye !


	14. Chapter 14!

I would like to say that I am sorry for this huge delay of this chapter update, I was missing insperation and I was missing as well time...; School and all are really a big thing that cuncks up your time for other things...Anyways, during my vacation day which I had no chores to do, here is an update, chapter 14 and a lemon scene for all who's been waiting so long for it! D

Chapter 14!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ray looked up, awaiting Kai's permission to go forwards with his ministrations; Kai smiled and nodded his head, he was eager after all to recieve of Ray's talents on one of his most valuble part of his body.

Ray only smirked and playfully nibbled at Kai's tip, before he trailed some kissed all along Kai's shaft and then enfulge it in his awaiting mouth. Once Kai's cock was in Ray's warm mouth, his tongue slid up and down along it's length as Ray started to suck on it; softly at first.

Kai bucked his hips and moaned out quite loudly, loving the sensation that Ray was infiltring inside of him with a simple action. The only thing that Kai seemed able to do was throw his head back and moan out in pleasure, other then that; he attempted talking.

"God Ray! Where did you learn to do that?" He groaned out in pleasure, gasping as well.

With a smirk on his lips, Ray pulled his mouth away from Kai's aching erection. "I didn't learn it anywhere...It's natural, just like my cat behavoirs if you want." he smiled all so sweetly as he sat on Kai's lap; kissing him on the lips playfully and leaving his erection out of the spotlight of attention for the moment.

Even though his member was not taken care of presently, it didn't stop Kai from kissing Ray back passionatly and eagerly as well. Kai brought his hands underneith Ray's shirt and took it off in one neat swipe; yet he had to brake the kiss to do so. Once Ray's shirt removed, Kai looked over Ray's chest and smiled, then he brought his hands down to Ray's thy and started to move his hands up and down. It was Ray's turn now to moan out in pleasure and he leaned in closer to the touch, loving it and demanding for more. Ray couldn't help but purr out as he felt his body becoming numb with pleasure at those simple actions.

"Oh! And he purs!" Kai smiled and started to kiss Ray's neck; while he laid Ray gently on the couch that they were sitting on. Noticing that Rei still had his pants on, Kai smirked and made his kissed migrate furthure down into a trail that lead down to Ray's pants. Yet before he reach his final destination, Kai wrapped his mouth around one of Ray's nipple as he was down in the chest area. He licked it, wanting to hear Ray moan out in pleasure and once he was satisfied with the results, he'd let of the nipple to continue his tail down Ray's dilectable body. Once he reached the pants, Kai took the rim in his fingers and slowly he slid them off from his koi's gentle and delicate body.

Ray was feeling teased and he didn't like it, he arched his hips, demanding silently that Kai would make a much faster job with his pants. Not being able to retain himself, coments that sounded much like child's complaintes left his lips, earging Kai to go faster. "Kai! Please...faster! I can't take it anymore!" a softly growl escaped his mouth aswell as he called out his lover's name.

The frustration of his loved one only made him smirked and he finished taking Ray's pants off like demanded.Once the pants were removed, he took off Ray's boxers fast and without any hesitation, yet he didn't really just slid them off, he more or liked ripped them off. (litterally) Once the garment was out of the way, Kai leaned in and started his trail of kisses once more, this time though they were placed around Ray's member, teasing his love once more. The hands that had previously been laid on Ray's thys moved again, softly, in a delicate pattern, and massaging Ray's skin to a almost perfect masteration.

"Kai, grrr..." Ray growled out once more, "Damn it, please! Dont play like this with me, I hate it! I so need more! I so need you like NOW!" Ray continued to growl, Kai was both dramaticly turning him on and also making him so angry, he really did hate being played with. Just to prove his point if Kai hadn't understood it verbally, Rei squirmed under Kai's touch and he tried ti wiggle away, he was really impacient.

"Oh! the kitten is impacient," Kai smirked, "Don't worry, I dont think I can ploay any more without really taking you whole now." With that final sentence, Kai wrapped his mouth around Ray's member and instintly started to deep throat him; he knew his kitten was impacient after all. Ray's reaction was simple and basic, yet seemed what Kai did was so effective. Ray threw his head back, his eyes were closed shut as moans of pleasure escaped his parted lips.

Kai's teasing habbit didn't really stop there, after a while he romoved his mouth only to ask Ray a somewhat stupid question. "Are you ready love?" He asked, his voice musky with lust and love as well. Ray just let his own throat answer as he moaned out a word that resembled 'yes'.

Kai smiled and nodded his head, he placed a finger at Ray's entrance and slidding it in. He was surprised when he felt that Ray wasn't that tight, he had expected tighter, maybe Kai wasn't his first; after all Ray was really physically apealing to anyone: women or men. Once those toughts pushed aside, Kai moved his finger inside Ray, wanting to find his special spot. Ray who was laying on his back rose his hips yet not that much, small moanes ecaped his mouth. His thoughts had come back to him, the way that Kai had seemed to react when he incerted his finger inside Ray; he had seemed somewhat desapointed. Ray was feeling back now, his first time had been with someone who had been important to him then, but it didn't last. Now he wanted and wished he had done nothing and that Kai would had been his first.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Kai added a second finger inside of Ray; he will find the spot later; now he would stretch Ray for something bigger than the circomphrance of his single finger; a LOT bigger. "Does it hurt?" Ray had started to feel tighter around his fingers as he had slid yet an other one inside the black haired boy, and Kai couldn't help but feel worried that he would hurt his koi in some way.

Ray nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but just a little...It still feels great non the less!" Just to prove his point, a moan escaped his lips as he shifted softly under Kai, wanting to get more comfortable.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself after all." Kai smiled back and laughed softly, he didn't stop his actions though.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself as well." Ray laughed out. "Yet you seem pre-occupied into trying to do something."

"Yeah, I am trying to find something." Kai looked up at Ray and smiled.

"Mmm, what?" his voice was soft and coated in pleasure, Kai was strokings his insides to the perfection.

"Your...sweetspot." Kai blushed softly, "But I can't seem to find it."

"It's deeper, I don't think you'll find it that way, and you don't seem to know where the prostate is.."

Just to shut up Ray on the small teasing comment, Kai smirked and moved his hand so his palm would be facing up and his fingers would now be able to press at Ray's prostate. Ray's eyes flew open and he moaned out loudly in pleasure. "What were you saying?" Kai teased.

"Nnngh...nothing..." Ray panted and moaned it out.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Kai removed his fingers and Ray pouted out. "Pacience kitty, I am entering you in a different way now..." With that said, took hold of his erection and placed it at Ray's stretched opening. "You ready?" With the nod from Ray, Kai nodded as well and pushed in slowly. Once completely inside, Ray, Kai could feel how tight Ray was after all and he just loved it. He didn't move at first, not wanting to hurt his koi since now he seemed much tighter then at first.

Ray moaned out, it was filled with love and yet pain as Kai was stretching him further more than he already was. Ray's eyes were closed tight as he threw his head back, moaning out in pleasure. 'God god god god god god god god, this feels so GOOD!' Ray though as he was getting use of Kai's width and length.

Kai paciently awaited until Ray woul signal for him to continue. Ray noticed and smiled, he nodded his head as speaking seemed such like a hard thing to do presently.Kai smiled and nodded his head back, he then started to move slowly inside Ray, not sure if he would hurt Ray or not and wanting to stay safe by not moving so fast. Ray, wrapped his hands around Kai's neck and brought him down for a kiss. Once he pulled away when missing air, Ray brought his lips to Kai's ear where he whispered softly. "Kai, you can move faster, I'm okay...You'll never hurt me." he smiled as he pulled slightly away.

Kai smiled back and started to move faster, moaning out at the feeling of Ray around his member like that; the firction was delightful. Then suddenly out of the blew, Ray's eyes which he had closed opened wide and he gasped out in pleasure; Kai had just hit his sweetspot. Knowing what he had found and done, Kai smirked in tryoph and he continued to move in that direction, hitting Ray's spot or near it each time. Ray's moaned increased in volume as Kai's increased the speed of his thrusts. Both teens were feeling their breaths become heavier as their bodies were comming to a limit of endurance. Soon after moaning out in pleasure almost at the same time, the lovers couldn't take it anymore and both came; screaming out each other's names in pleasure.

Once he caught his breath, Kai pulled out of Ray and laid down beside him on the bed; cuddling him close to his chest. "that was great.." he smiled down at his lover.

"Your kidding me! This was not good...it was incredible!" Ray smiled and cuddled closer to Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll stop now because I am really tired of writing, but at least you got the whole lemon scene! D Well, please review and tell me what you think. byebye!

cutenekojin


End file.
